A Little Girl In the Snow
by Katechristmas
Summary: A new guardian has appeared,but not attentionally. Learn about the new legend,Kate Christmas. T because I'm paranoid
1. Christmas Lights

Katelyn ran outside, where it was snowy and cold. she smiled and called "Come on Arthur!"  
"I'm coming, why are you always so excited for Christmas lights?" Arthur asked as he stumbled out of the garage holding a box that said  
_Christmas_. "Because, Christmas makes every kid happy! And the bakery always wants me to make the most sugary treats! The best kind!" Katelyn said with joy. Arthur set down the box on the porch and blew on his bare hands for warmth. "I hope mom didn't throw out the giant blow up Santa" Katelyn said as she rummaged thru the box. She pulled out a rubber thing "here it is" she said and dragged it to the middle of the front yard.  
"Plug it in Arthur!" she said. When her brother plugged it in, the fan started to blow it up. Katelyn went to the box and took out blue and white lights.

Once they were done, Arthur was shaking from the cold, but Kate was fine.  
"Don't you ever feel cold?" he asked. "Nope! It's some kind of weird thing I have. Now that we're done, I'll see you later bro"  
Kate said, picking up her blue bag and putting on her jacket.  
"Going to the bakery?" Arthur asked.  
"You bet! today I finally get to make the snowflake cupcakes!" Katelyn said. Snowflake cupcakes were actually made from the water produced by snow, which, for some reason makes them taste much better. This year, Katelyn's mom was putting her in charge to make them.  
Katelyn got on her blue moped /imgres?num=10&hl=en&sa=G&tbo=d&bi...  
and drove to the bakery a few blocks away.

Kate went in the back, using her key. Inside smelled like cookies out of the oven and homemade bread.  
Kate took off her jacket and hung it up, putting on a apron. "Here already?" asked Katelyn's mother, Carmen.  
"Yeah mom! You know I've been waiting to make those cupcakes in months." Katelyn said, heading towards the back room, grabbing a quick  
peice of pumpkin pie from the display cases. Carmen smiled at her daughter "Have fun"

While Katelyn started making the batter, a few 'spirits' were watching.  
"you sure the moon said she's the right one?" asked the one with white hair to the biggest one. "Very sure. Manny wouldn't lie, Jack" said the big one. the one called Jack nodded "Whose going to get her? If she's a guardian, she would see us" said a giant kangaroo like thing.  
"well, she'd probably freak out if she saw a talking kangaroo walk in" Jack joked, getting a glare from the kangaroo thing.  
"I'm a bunny, the Easter bunny" he asked. "ok then, kangaroo" Jack snickered.  
"We'll wait till she's the only one, if she ever is left alone" said the big one.

To be continued

_(I noticed that Kate's name is Kate Christmas, her brother is Arthur. and there's that movie, Arthur Christmas. XD)_


	2. Unexpected Visitors

Katelyn's POV

I finished making the batter and the icing, by now it was probably...oh I don't know,5 pm? My mom must have left to pick up  
my baby brother Christopher from daycare. I was alone, which was good. Now I could make these cupcakes in peace, well...maybe not peace.

I washed my hands real quick and went to my backpack, taking out a music player and my Ipod. I put the music player on the unused counter  
and plugged in my IPod. I started to play Die Young by Kesha.

I went back to the cupcakes, pouring some of the batter into the cupcake tray. but I got some of the light blue icing I made and swirled a little of it  
on the batter. I did the same thing for each one till the tray was full of batter and swirled icing.  
I hummed as I sprinkled a little of real snow onto the batter, something I remember.  
Once that was done, I put the tray into the oven, also putting on the timer. I put away the stuff I didn't need anymore, like milk or butter. I cleaned off the counter tops and got ready for the next step, the snowflake toppers.

Those were supposed to be the tricky part; they weren't the normal kind you can buy at a store. They had to be made and freezed for 5 minutes.  
I sat down and started, melting the candy and putting it in the snowflake mold my dad made a long time ago. I put them in the freezer and looked at the time, it was 6 by now. '_wow...dad was right, time does pass quickly when you make these...'_ I thought.  
I got a Dr Pepper from the fridge and sat on the counter, sipping it as I waited for the timer to go off.

After awhile, maybe...10 minutes after? I heard something from the main room of the bakery, where the display cases were. I blinked and got off the counter, putting down my pop and going over. I went through the door and went behind the counter, looking for whatever made that sound.

Suddenly some giant kangaroo thing stepped out. I immediately screamed out of surprise, only to get my mouth covered by a cold hand.  
"Shut up, we just want to talk to you" said a voice into my ear. "Now I'm going to let go...and you won't scream, ok?" the voice said. I nodded and they let go. My breath came out in a cold puff for a second then I moved away from who had their hand on me. It was a boy, my age, maybe a little older. He had white hair and blue eyes...nice ones..

"Ok...who are you and why does that kangaroo look like he's been on steroids?" I asked, getting a glare from the kangaroo. "You don't know who we are?" asked the teen. "uh...a giant kangaroo and a white haired kid...heck no" I snapped.

Regular P.O.V

Kate looked at both Jack and Bunnymund, not sure what to do. They basically broke into her family's bakery and sneaked up on her.  
"the kangaroos the Easter bunny, I'm Jack Frost" Jack said. Kate raised an eyebrow "Is this some prank those jerks from my school is playing?" She said, glaring at Jack. "Not at all, mate" Bunnymund said. "Prove it" Kate said, arms crossed.

Jack shrugged and put his hand on the glass display case. Frost immediately formed onto the glass, making Kate's eyes widen. "Cool..." she said.  
"believe us now?" Jack asked with a smirk. Kate nodded and said "But why are you here? If you want the snowflake cupcakes...they're not done yet"

"We're here to bring you with us" said Bunnymund. "whoa whoa whoa, bring me? Why me? And I'm not leaving" Kate glared. "It's hard to explain, just come with us" Jack said. "No" was his reply.

"ok,this is hopeless" said a voice from behind Kate, a Russian accent. Kate was grabbed and shoved into a bag. She immediately squeaked and tried getting out.  
she could see a flash of light threw the bag fabric, it was so bright she had to close her eyes.

(the cupcakes isnt real at all to my knowledge ,just something I made up)


	3. Brain Blown

Katelyn's P.O.V

"Ow!" I said when the bag I'm in landed on the floor. I stuck my head out to only have my eyes widen. I was in some giant workshop  
with...yetis and elves? I saw the yetis making toys,the elves just fooling around,and a giant world globe with lights on it. "Where...am I?" I said. I yelped when one of the yetis  
grabbed the back of my jacket and lifted me out "watchitwatchit!" I said,not sure what they were gonna do.I was set down on my feet and turned around,only to see Santa! well,I think it was santa. he had a white beard,red face,and a big belly.

"Y-your..." I started. "Santa Claus,but please call me North" the man finished. I gulped "this is so...mind blowing..." I mumbled.  
"I know you already met Jack Frost and Bunnymund" said North. I nodded then asked "Why am I here?" "Your not gonna ask where you are?" Jack said,sitting on a desk. "I already know,Sa-I mean North's workshop in the north pole" I smiled. "Clever girl. Now,You have been chosen to join our group of childhood protectors, the guardians!" North explained. "guardians..? but,why me?" I asked. Sandman,who I noticed was next to Bunnymund,started having images appear over his head. there was a moon,and a cookie? "woah woah dude,I can't understand picture talk" I said. "North don't ya think your a bit rushing it?" Bunny asked. "Its 5 weeks to Christmas, I have to rush it!" north said  
Normal P.O.V

Kate glanced at everyone of the 4 legends,her eyes not so wide anymore. "You see,the Man In the Moon chose you Katelyn,we do not know why,but he did" North said. "theres a man in the moon...?" Kate asked,looking at the moon threw the top window of the workshop. North nodded "Man in the Moon chose all of us,even Jack,to be guardians" Bunnymund said. "what can I do? I'm just a bakery girl..." Katelyn said. "maybe something special,or horrible" Jack said. "oh yeah,that makes me feel excited" kate said sarcastictly.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late" said a cheery voice as Tooth fairy came in with her minifaries. "let me guess..thats the tooth fairy?" Kate asked.  
jack nodded. "oh,Katelyn Cassy! have you been flossing?" Tooth asked,flying infront of katelyn. "yeayea. I have" she said. "are you still trying to run into stuff for a loose tooth?" Tooth asked with an eyebrow (idk if she has them) raised. "I was 5 that ONE time" kate answered.

"so,you be guardian! music" North said,as elves played alot of music. Kate blinked as they started,backing up to a desk.  
Jack glared at the elves,not liking this at all. "guys,quit it. STOP" he said,making the music stop. A few of the guardians looked at him questionly.  
"Can't you see shes scared?" he said. "Im n-not scared! this is just...unbelievable" Kate said, still leaning against the desk.  
"Yet you still believe" North said. Kate nodded and said "I-I don't wanna do this" she looked at North. North sighed as Tooth asked "Why?"  
"Because! I was just sent here,to the bottom of the world, where some holiday spirits take base and is apparantly forced into joining them. I have no idea what would or will happen if I join, am I still gonna see my family? Will my baby brother know who I am?" Kate rambled alittle harshly. Once she noticed how she said it,she looked down "Sorry..." she whispered.

"Fine, Jack will escort you home. But we will keep our eye on you" North said, pointing to his eye when he said the last part.  
Jack stood up "come on" he said. Kate nodded and followed him, but hugged her coat close to her body when they started out the door. "U-um, we better not be walking to my house..." she studdered. Jack smirked and went close to her "Ready?" he asked. "ready for what?" kate answered, blushing alittle. "this" Jack said, pulling kate into a hold and jumping into the air. Kate screamed at first but stopped, feeling cold air against her face. Jack was being pushed by the wind, flying threw the air. "woah..." kate said, looking around. Jack chuckled and did a back flip while holding onto kate, making her squeal with both fright and delight.

"Better than being shoved in a bag huh?" Jack said over the wind. Kate nodded "way better" she said,making Jack chuckle.

Soon Jack landed outside Kate's house, putting her down. "thanks Jack" she smiled. "welcome, by the way, I might be here awhile, I have to make a few snow storms in this town" the winter spirit said, leaning on his staff. "a few? can it be alot? I have to use that snow of yours for my snowflake cupcak- oh gosh! my cupcakes!" Katelyn squeaked, running inside. Jack laughed, watching her go then walking off


	4. Morning Surprises

Kate groaned when her alarm clock rung, sitting up. she had been laying on her stomach in her bed, one of her pillows off the bed. she must have moved a lot during the night. Katelyn rubbed her eyes a little and got out of her bed. she felt something moved her curtains and looked behind her, seeing something that made her gasp. She had what looked like blue fairy wings spouting from the back of her shoulder blades.

Kate screamed, running into one of her blue bedroom walls. she fell onto her butt "ok...why'd I do that?" kate asked, rubbing her forehead.  
She got up,going to the full body mirror on her door. she turned to the side, looking at the wings,which were actually beautiful. She couldn't tell  
if they had feathers or were like fairy wings. some parts were baby blue and some were pure white. Katelyn made them move like a butterfly, in and out. "Whoa..." she said.

"Katelyn? Is everything alright?" Came Kate's step father's voice. "I'm fine Garfield!" Kate called,trying to keep her wings secret. "are you sure? can I come in?" he asked, about to open the door. "NO! I-I mean...no! everything is ok...just having..cramps?" Kate said, holding the door closed.  
"Oh alright, I dont wanna mess with you and your pmsing" Garfield said, leaving. Kate rolled her eyes and sighed "What did those guardians do?" she said to herself,touching one of her wings.

'Maybe Jack will know what happened, since he is in town, but how would I get out of the here?' Kate thought, then looked at the window.  
Kate went over and put up the curtains , unlocking the window and opening it.  
Kate bit her lip and looked down, the ground being maybe 8 feet down. Kate tried thinking a way of to get down to the frost covered grass.  
She soon found out that she had wings,maybe she could fly.

"I must be crazy if I'm doing this..." Katelyn said to herself,taking a deep breath. she jumped, closing her eyes but felt her wings flap. She never felt ground so she opened one eye, seeing that she was in the air. "Woah!" she said, turning and seeing her wings flutter. This felt amazing, flying in the air. She smirked and tried flying faster, flapping her wings harder and felt the cold air pressed against her face.

Kate stopped suddenly, being in the woods that were behind her house. she forgotten what she went out of the window for. She remembered,  
she needed to talk to Jack about her wings,which just made her worry. How would she find him? would he even know how to deal with this?

"Come on Katelyn! stop worrying and find the dude!...oh great I'm talking to myself" Kate said, sighing and flying again.  
She figured Jack would probably be in the woods,so Kate started for there.

Jack's P.O.V

I layed on a treebranch,my back against the trunk. I finished making snow in the town of Pax Creek. It was a good place, a small town with nice people. Jaime said he had a cousin living here, could Kate be his cousin? Probably not, she doesnt have anything close to relation. I plan on going to Burgess this afternoon to atleast give some snow, since Burgess was close.

I heard some treebranches cracking from the other trees and looked to the left. There was Katelyn, heading right towards me. "Watch out!" she yelled,but it was to late. She rammed me and we fell to the snow covered ground with a thump. "Ohmigosh Jack I'm sorry! I'm still not used to this" Kate said, floating in the air above me. I propped myself on my elbows and looked up at her,seeing something blue behind her. Are those wings? "How did you get wings..?" I asked. "Thats the reason I came here, I have no idea! I need your help jack,if my mom or Garfield sees,They'll freak!" Kate said quickly is a paniced voice. "Woah slow down fairy girl" I said, getting up and getting a glare from Kate.

"so, when did you find out about them?" I asked. "This morning, I'm lucky I got out the window without anyone seeing me." She said. I thought for a second as I grabbed my staff that hanged from a branch higher then the one I had been pushed off of. Maybe Man In the Moon did this? Only one way to be sure. "If we're going to find this out, your going to have to come to the North Pole again." I said. Kate sighed and nodded.  
"this time, you have to try and catch up" I smirked. Kate raised an eyebrow "if you can even go faster than me" she said. "is that a challange?" I said. "It would be...but...I don't know the way" Kate said.

I rolled my eyes and said "Follow me" then I was off, with katelyn flying behind me.

To Be Continued


	5. Why must I wait?

Kate's P.O.V

I was surprised when we were going threw the wintery area of the Arctic Ocean (North Pole) because I didn't feel cold. "you warm enough?" Jack asked, looking at my snowflake nightgown that I wore (because I didn't have time to change) "Yeah, fine.." I said, to worried to tell him about how I didn't feel cold at the moment. I sighed with relief as I caught sight of the large workshop. It could resemble a ice palace if you covered up the wood parts.

We landed infront of the front door, and I glanced at Jack. Jack hit the edge of his staff on the big wooden door, Kate feeling a vibration that made a chill down her spine as the staff tapped the dark wood. Soon the doors opened, the smell of cookies and cinnamon going to Kate's nose. She shook it off and stepped inside after Jack.

I guessed the other guardians had left from the last visit intill I saw a tiny fairy fly around my wings, chirping. "Babytooth,is Tooth still here?" Jack asked it. So called Babytooth nodded and sat on Jack's head,making him smile.

Kate tried to hurry, she wanted to get rid of her wings ASAP. She flew over the elves and yetis with Jack trying to catch up. they quickly got to North's office to see him snoring in his chair. "North wake up" Jack said, prooding him with his staff. North still didnt wake. "NORTH!" Kate yelled, not wanting to waist any time. She was still freaked out by her new wings, even though she had gotten used to flying over the time she flew here. North jumped and sat up quickly, saying a few words in russian, but calmed when he saw the two teens. "What you want?" He asked. "Well, Look! I have wings, how do I get rid of them!" Kate said, nearly shaking. North leaned against his desk and rubbed his beard while thinking. "well?" Kate said.

"I'm sorry, But I do not know what to do. We could ask Man In Moon, but I doubt he'd answer. Manny has certain times that he'd answer" North said. "So, he might answer tonight, or tomorrow night, ot next month?" Kate asked. North nodded, signing something off on a clipboard for a Yeti. "So what am I gonna do? If my mom sees she'll freak, and so will Garfield or maybe Arthur" Kate said, a little paniced.  
"Well, maybe you stay here tonight to see if Manny answers. If he does not,I see if a spell would take wings away the next morning" North said. Kate sighed "Fine. but let me call my mom so I can tell her I won't be home tonight" She said.

When she got a cellphone, she dialed her home number and waited for her mother to pick up. When she did, Kate started talking right away. "Hi Mom. I'm not gonna be home tonight, I'm staying at a friends house. Yeah,yeah, its kori's house, and yes her mother said it was ok. Sorry Mom, I promise to finish the cupcakes soon. Thanks, bye" She hung up. "There, I told her and I got one night for these wings to go away" Kate said, crossing her arms.


End file.
